Rakas21
Rakas21 is a Conservative MP, serving as the Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer and Shadow Secretary of State for Infrastructure. He is a former Speaker of the Commons, a former Prime Minister and Conservative leader, and holds the record for the longest time served as a Conservative Prime Minister. Arriving in the Mhoc during the 12th parliament Rakas is first noted as opposing the first great repeal (the bill succeeded) however little detail exists of his actions in the wider Mhoc until the 14th parliament when he was first granted the position of MP by the then leader Indievertigo and began his rise to prominence. The Rise Serving as an MP from the start of the 14th term Rakas was a noted critic of the then Labour-Liberal government often conflicting with their Chancellor. As the 14th parliament saw activity collapse within the House (it would go on to have the least output since the 8th parliament) and with the election of the new Conservative Leader OrangeStu, Rakas began to develop a more notable following in the House. Unknown to the Mhoc at the time, the Conservative Party (largely due to Orange Stu going AWOL) had like Labour and other parties become rather inactive. The situation both internally and externally came to a head during Jan/Feb of 2012 when the Lab-Lib coalition finally fractured following a leadership change with Labour that (with poor personal relations) led to the Liberals withdrawing from what they perceived as a dead government. It was in the weeks following this coalition collapse that Rakas with the aid of other Conservative members such as Jarred and TehFrance launched an internal Motion Of No Confidence in the leadership of OrangeStu. The subsequent leadership election saw a close contest between Rakas and Jarred but finally Rakas prevailed in this gladiatorial contest to be declared leader of the Conservative and Unionist Party. Having developed greater alliances with the Kippers led by Toronto and others on the right such as MacDaddi it was in March 12 after gaining a by-election seat that the Conservative Party then launched a MONC in the defunct Labour government resulting in them running for election rather than face the Commons. Following the election for the 15th parliament and widespread disdain for the Labour Party who had been seen as ineffective the term before Rakas was able to negotiate a Con-Kip-Independent coalition of 15 seats (later 14 following a scandal involving the doctoring of an Ad Hoc article). Under the leadership of the now Prime Minister, the 15th parliament would rebound sharply from the lows of the 14th to become the most active parliament on record at that time. It was notable for the publication of the second budget, the Foreign Secretary's radical approach to RL events and ties to the Model United Nations and the continued sour relations between the Prime Minister and Leader Of The Opposition who notably would describe people like Toronto and Jarred as 'The Prime Minister's Attack Dogs'. Following the election for the 16th parliament the Conservative Party suffered one of its worst results due to RL affiliated and the unpopularity of the RL government at the time allowing the Socialists to enter government with Labour for the first time with Rakas remaining as Leader of the Opposition. This term would be noted for the near collapse of the Labour Party and the advent of seat sharing through the A83 amendment which would allow the Socialists to occupy almost a dozen seats such was Labour's poor internal activity. The Golden Years Following the elections for the 17th and 18th parliaments and close relations with all parties, Rakas was able to form both a Con-Kip-Liber coalition and a Con-Lib-Kip coalition, both of which like his prior term as Prime Minister would go on to be some of the most successful governments on record. The coalition of the 18th parliament being notable for the third budget and the resignation of Rakas as Prime Minister and Leader of the Conservative Party (of his own volition) and subsequent performance as Treasury Minister in service to his anointed successor, Qwertish. The Twilight Rakas would later serve in government again following the creation of a Con-Lib coalition in the 23rd parliament under the leadership of Conservative leader, Life Peer. Serving most of the term as Secretary Of State for Infrastructure (created by himself in opposition during the 22nd parliament) and then Foreign Secretary Rakas is noted as having abolished VAT on energy bills, abolished stamp duty for first time buyers on properties under £600k and for attaining government support for the Turkish coup. He is also noted for defying the government whip when euthanasia was put to the floor, a bill he considered 'the most immoral and putrid act ever put before this House' and was briefly sacked before being reinstated. Opposition Although serving many terms in opposition (including one as Leader Of the Opposition) and having held a number of shadow ministerial positions Rakas considers his time in opposition to be largely unimportant in the context of the game and so little beyond what may be added here by others in the future is known. He is noted as having advocated a grand coalition, as being a prolific bill author and is currently believed to be seeking the unification of the right, something many consider highly unlikely. It should also be noted that he is considered by some to be a 'Tory supremacist' and partly to blame for the collapse of the Con-Lib-Kip coalition of the 26th parliament, something he considers generally untrue remarking that the Liberal Party is full of 'opportunistic flakes'. Return to government With the return of the Conservative Party to government under the leadership of Life Peer (serving his second term as Prime Minister) in a Conservative Minority Government (an initial confidence and supply agreement was made with the Libertarian Party though they opted to withdraw mid-term) Rakas was appointed Chancellor Of The Exchequer serving with distinction and passing the longest budget in Mhoc history along with key measures like increased funding of the Defense and Infrastructure departments, the Finance Bill also passed. Rakas would go on to serve a second term as Chancellor of the Exchequer during the 28th parliament when having won the general election the Conservative Party once again formed a minority administration along with the independents CatusStarbright and UnknownUzer under the leadership of new leader NS_2. Although little of note was achieved during this term Rakas was able to defend the items enacted in the budget and finance from attack by the Libertarian Party. Return Of Opposition Although Rakas consider his time in opposition during the 29th and 30th parliaments to be of little importance, in the late 30th parliament he was able to successfully pass the Sovereign Investment Bill, an idea he considers to be one of the few meaningful acts of generating prosperity in Mhoc history. He is noted once again as desiring the unification of the right but is known to have fractious relations with the Libertarian economic spokesman Jammy Duel. Category:Conservative & Unionist Party Category:MHoC Category:MP